History
History is the 14th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles remark about when we were young and sing about Captain Feathersword, Uncle Noah and his ark, and a Hebrew song. Songs # Get Ready To Wiggle (Young Wiggles) # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # Uncle Noah's Ark # Havenu Shalom Alechem Plot Jeff and Murray are lying on the grass and watching the clouds. Murray wonders how old the earth is and Jeff responds it's been around for millions of years since dinosaurs ruled this planet. Murray wonders what it'd be like to go back in time and see what the earth looked like when it was a baby. The Wiggles are playing hide and seek. Murray is it and as they sneak around they all bump into each other. Jeff bumps into a tree and something falls out of it. It's a video that has the Wiggles Family Crest on it. Inside is a video of when the Wiggles were six years old. Dorothy talks to her rose bush that it will grow. She remembers her garden was just an empty field. The Wiggles are watching themselves of when they were six years old singing Get Ready To Wiggle. Murray and Greg used to be shorter than Jeff and Anthony back then. Jeff is still growing! Anthony is growing too... growing hungry that is! "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" (from Toot Toot!) Captain Feathersword tells his pirate crew that Wags still knows his tricks. He tells Wags to sit, but Wags refuses. Captain says Sit again and Wags jumps on the Captain's lap. Jeff and Murray are watching the clouds again. Murray asks Jeff how long the sun's been up. Jeff responds a long time. Murray asks how long? Jeff answers "a long, long, long, long..." and keeps going until Murray tells him to stop. The Wiggle Cavemen finish building and installing a door. While the three Wiggles think about their accomplishment, Caveman Jeff falls asleep. The three Wiggles go inside and Jeff wakes up. He knocks on the door and when the other Wiggles open up he's stuck behind the door. They eventually find him behind the door and all go inside. "Uncle Noah's Ark" (from Wiggle Time!) Anthony shows up at the kitchen table and counts four bananas. He eats one of them, then Magic Greg shows up to do his trick. He counts three bananas and wonders where the other one is. Anthony shrugs. Greg says he's going to use the bananas to lure the rabbit out this time. As Greg waves the banana over the hat coaxing the rabbit to come out, Anthony peels and eats bananas telling them they're so yummy! Now they're down to one banana, and while Greg is arguing with Anthony about eating the bananas, the rabbit comes out of the hat and grabs the last banana. Greg accuses Anthony of eating that banana too, but Greg listens to the audience and hears grab-bit? Habit? Rabbit! The rabbit throws the peel in Greg’s face. "Havenu Shalom Alechem" (from Yummy Yummy) Captain tells the group that Wags has a new trick. Actually Wags is directing the pirates in a pirate dance. Jeff and Murray are looking at the clouds when it becomes dark. The sun must have gone down. Jeff assumes Murray "Don’t worry, it'll be back tomorrow." The Wiggles find a chest that has little t-shirts they used to wear. They tell us to look through your old clothes and you'd be very surprised. They say goodbye. Trivia * The music played when the Wiggles play hide and seek is a low-pitched version of the music played in The Wiggles Movie when Wally is stealing Greg's Magic Wand. * This marks the first time The Cavemen Wiggles are not wearing boots. * This episode was released on the Wiggly Playtime DVD and VHS. * The instrumental track of Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea is played in one segment. Goofs * Havenu Shalom Alechem was misspelled as Havenu Shalom Alachem. Category:TV Series 2 episodes